


Harringrove Softies

by gothygay



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, M/M, cute one shots, soft, soft one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothygay/pseuds/gothygay
Summary: a load of one shots starring hawkins, indianas very own billy hargrove and steve harrington!





	1. starcrossed

Steve was dozing off under his blankets at 11pm, finally falling asleep when a soft tink! sounded from his window. He rolled his head over lazily and looked and saw something hit the window and make the sound again. Steve groaned lazily and swung his legs out from under his warm blankets, hissing at the cold on his bare legs, because he was in his boxers.  
He strode across the room and opened the window just as another object flew up and instead of hitting the glass, hit Steve right between the eyes. “Owwww!” he groaned and a quick sorry was yelped from the ground. He looked and saw his crush, Billy Hargrove standing and wagging his tongue as he did while they played basketball together. His face turned red, because that’s just what happens when he does that with his tongue.  
“One sec,” Steve whispered as he closed his window. He pulled on jeans,a t-shirt, sneakers, and grabbed his denim jacket. He tiptoed down the stairs and out the door. Billy came walking from the side of his house, hands in pockets, and the leaves crunching under his boot.  
“Hey, Princess, you feel like some fun?” Billy said, smiling mischievously. “Sure, y-yeah,” he says, not able to look him in the eye because of embarrassment, to which Billy’s response was to put his hand on Steve’s chin and lift it so their eyes meet. “Do you trust me?” Billy whispered, still looking at Steve. Steve nodded his head , and Billy pulled a sleeping mask from his coat pocket and put it over Steve’s eyes, then led him to the Camaro and sat him down in the front seat.

They drove for a little while and then Billy came to a stop. Steve heard the car door open, then close, and the door next to him opened and Billy’s gruff voice said “C’mon, watch your step.” Billy walked Steve two steps and said “Ready, pretty boy?” to which Steve nodded yes to.  
The cold bite of the wind was replaced by the hot breath of Billy of the back of Steve’s neck, taking off the sleeping mask. Steve will never forget what he saw: they were at the Quarry, at the top and there was a picnic basket on a red and white checkered blanket, with candles surrounding it. Also, Steve was convinced that Billy did something to the stars because they seemed 10 x brighter.  
Steve’s eyes teared up and he turned around to hug Billy, but his gesture of appreciation was cut short by another on: Billy grabbed Steve’s face gently when he turned around, pulled him close, and gently put his lips on Steve. Billy pulled away and Steve could tell he had a blush on his face “Now, lets eat babe.” They turned and sat down on the blanket, with the stars to be the only one to know their secret.


	2. smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> billy shows up at steves, needing some help and just a friend. or a cuddlebuddy

There was a sharp and fast knock at the door on Sunday evening, Steve’s only day off from the insanity that was his life. He groaned and mumbled and sat up off the couch. He was enjoying relaxing Steve time. He was watching Mad Max, and sipping on a Coca-Cola. He went to the door, and swung and standing there with wide eyes and blood streaming down his face, was Billy Hargrove.

His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks were pink from walking in the cold. He looked at Steve. “I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t know where else t-to go,” he stuttered out trying not to cry again. Steve stepped outside onto his porch, and pulled Billy into a tight hug. He put his head on his shoulder as Billy crumpled in his arms and nuzzled his face into Steve’s chest, and sob.

Steve slowly backed into the house, not letting go of Billy. He walked the crying boy into his living room, and sat him on the couch. “Who… Who did this to you?” Steve asked, and Billy responded with “M-my s-stepdad,” and Steve ran his hands through Billy’s hair, and told him to breathe. “Breathe with me. In….Out….In…. Out…” They continued like this for 3 minutes until he could leave to get first-aid equipment without him having a panic attack.

Steve ran up his stairs as quickly as possible, into the bathroom, grabbed the kit, and ran right down. He runs into the kitchen and grabs a few rags. He ran back in and Billy was sitting there with his eyes closed, repeating “In, Out.”. He pulled out antibacterial wipes and swiped it over the cut on his forehead. “Ow! Fuck!,” Billy screams and jumps away. “Billy, please calm down, give me one minute,” Steve said. Billy met his eyes and nodded in agreement.

Steve finished bandaging him up and smiled at Billy. He ran off to make them tea, but when he came back Billy was gone, the only sign to his location was a bloody shirt sitting on his stairs. Steve walked up the stairs and saw Billy lying in Steve’s bed. He climbed in bed, so his face was facing Billy’s, and Billy was asleep. Steve swears before he fell asleep, Billy cracked a smile.


	3. update

Hello Everyone! I'm sorry I've been gone for a while, but I'm back now! I lost inspiration a little bit and had some me time away from electronics, but here I am, back in full force! I'm still writing up the next chapters, but i always love new ones! Comment what you'd like to see! maybe even a Harringrove Smut in a seperate book? Or more ships! Comment below! Have a great day babes!


End file.
